Huge Misunderstanding!
by AmbieWambie
Summary: Everyone told Arizona, Callie was cheating on her and decides to leave her. What Happens when she finds out what really happened? Will they be able to work it out or will Callie be too ashamed to face Arizona?
1. Chapter 1

"Everything is set right?" Callie asked Addison over the phone

"Yes mam, Just let me know when You leave so we can start lighting these candles" Addison says

For the past 2 months Callie has been planning something for her beautiful Blue eyed Girlfriend Arizona. They've been dating a little over a year and she decided it was time to take it to the next step. She already texted Arizona to get ready and dress comfortable and wait for her at their apartment. "Alright I'm leaving the hospital now We should be there in 20 minutes!"

"Alright, Good luck Cal" Addie says before hanging up.

Callie took a deep breath and started walking across the street to their apartment where she knew her blonde would be waiting for her. Taking the stairs to ease the nerves she finally finds herself in front of her door. Unlocking it she notices all the lights turned off "Arizona?" She called. Today is their anniversary and she decided it would be a perfect day to do it.

Turning on the lights she gasped "What the hell" Callie says looking around. Their apartment looked trashed and there was trash everywhere. Walking further in she noticed that all the pictures of her and Arizona was smashed into the floor. "Arizona!" Callie yelled starting to panic. Walking into their bedroom she notices the drawers open, looking into the empty one that used to have her girlfriend's clothes was now gone. "No!" Callie says and sees the flowers she got her wife smashed into the floor glass everywhere.

Going through all the drawers that used to have her girlfriend's clothes tears start to fall, Going back into the kitchen she notices a orange envelope on the island that had 'Callie' Written on it. Noticing the hand writing it was Arizona's. Opening it hoping it would tell her this was just some joke.

What she was not expecting was pictures of her with some other lady at lunch. Underneath it all was a handwritten letter.

 _Callie,_

 _I don't want nothing to do with you anymore, I thought we was happy? But I guess I wasn't good enough huh? It took 2 people to tell me they seen you with another women._

 _I'm done Callie, I've been with a cheater once and I will not stand to be with one again. We are over. Don't bother calling or texting me because I already changed my number, If we happen to see each other at work we will only talk for Work purposes._

 _-Arizona._

 _Ps. Happy fucking Anniversary_

Callie was on the floor by the 1st line sobbing, She didn't understand how this all happened. The lady in the picture isn't what she thought it was. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out quickly thinking it was Arizona but read Addison's name and Forgot about all the plans.

"Hello?" Callie says trying to keep her emotions in check

"What happened to 20 minutes Cal? I'm fucking freezing out here and the candles keep dying!" Addie says

"I'm Sorry" Callie says and letting the tears fall "You..You can go home"

Addison notices the emotion in her best friend's voice "Cal? What's Wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Callie says in her best voice "I..Need to go" She says

"No! Callie! What's wro-" Before addison can finish Callie already hung up. "Fuck!" Addie says running to her car and heading straight to her best friend's house. The drive was shorter than usual and she could have cared less if she got caught by the cop. Running up the stairs she knocks a few times on the door pounding "Callie!" No response she shakes the door handle and opens the door.

Looking around she notices the huge mess "CALLIE?" Addison says running into their room. "CAL? Where are you?" Noticing that Callie's and Arizona's luggage was gone she pulled out her phone "Come on come on pick up!"

After few rings it goes to voicemail. Trying again but this time it goes straight to Voicemail indicating that she turned off her phone "DAMMIT!"

Dialing Arizona's Phone "Sorry But this phone is no longer is in service" Addison's eyes widen as she sees the note and Pictures on the counter. "What the Fuck Arizona!"

"I did it" Arizona says walking into teddy's house. After telling teddy what happened and what people were saying her best friend was more than encouraging to tell her that it was time to let

"Good!" Teddy snarls but sees her friends eyes red a puffy from crying "Why are you crying?"

"It's Our Anniversary!" Arizona says breaking down

"Hey Hey" Teddy says holding her "I got you"

"I thought.. She loved me teddy"

"It's her lost Arizona, don't dwell on it, yes you guys been dating for over a year but if she can go out in public and have lunch with another women behind your back she's not worth it!" Teddy says rubbing her best friend's back. "It's her lost Arizona"

Arizona stops crying and nods "You're right teds, It is her lost." She says wiping away her tears "I'm hot and i've got people lining up for me"

"Dam right!" Teddy says and opens the door when they hear the doorbell ring "Just in time!"

Mark come in holding two bottles of tequila "Did you do it?"

"I did it!" Arizona says taking a deep breath

"Good, because now we're going to celebrate the single life!" Mark says with a grin bringing out three shot glasses and moving onto the family room.

Arizona sighs, she felt like the weight from two months of worrying have lifted off her shoulders and now here she was hanging with her two best friends since High school. Taking the now open bottle she takes a big swig of it and cringe at the burning liquid going down her throat "let's get this party started" she yelled as they turned the music on

"Where the fuck are you cal?" Addison asked she's been searching for her best friend over and hour ago. She's checked the hospital, her apartment and thought of any place she could think of. Deciding to go home and change she makes her way there and notice a familiar car.

Running out the car and up the stairs she sighs when she sees the brunette sitting at her door."I've been calling you!" Addison says walking forward and noticing Callie was shaking and sobbing. Opening her door she helps the brunette up and walk her to the couch

Callie held onto her best friends shirt and cried. She didn't know what to do and she felt everything just blow up in her face "I've got you" Addie says rocking them back and forth until she felt the body in her arms go limp. Looking down the brunette had cried herself to sleep "I'm so sorry cal" she says placing a kiss on her friend's forehead before laying her down. Grabbing a blanket she covers her and settle on the other couch in case she woke up.

When Callie woke up it took her a few minutes to register where she was and heard light snores from the other couch. Looking over she sees Addie snuggled into the couch with the blanket around her body. Looking down she remembered what just happened. Tears started to fall and before she knew it was very hard to breath and she felt the world was punishing her.

Addison woke up to the light whimpers and Callie having a panic attack. Running to her side "Deep breaths cal!" Rubbing the small of her back "come on in and out. Just breath Callie" breathing in and out for her to copy she finally notice her breathing "Good girl"

Callie looked up to her best friend and cried. "I..." She couldn't get a full sentence out because she was sobbing uncontrollably

"Shh. Deep breaths sweetie come on" Addie says "I seen your apartment I'm so sorry"

Hearing her best friends words she couldn't take it. She couldn't believe what she came home too. "She didn't even give me a chance to explain" Callie cried

"I know honey, I know" Addison says. She herself was lost for words because Arizona's letter was full of hate. "Breath for me Cal."

They sat there for a few minutes until Callie was finally able to breath normally. Pulling back slightly to look at her best friend "How did this happen?"

"I don't know sweetie, but when things are settled you'll go talk to her alright?" Addison says wiping her best friend's cheek, she's never seen her so broken before. Sure she's been through so much but this was different

"Why does this always happen to me?" Callie says as new tears fall "Maybe I'm not good enough, maybe this is god's way of saying i'm better off being alone" She sobbed

"Hey!" Addison says cupping the brunette's face "Don't say that Cal. You did nothing wrong. You hear me? This isn't your fault and it's not Arizona's either."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"You are going to sleep the rest of the night and go to work with me in the morning." Addison states the obvious "I'm not leaving you here alone and maybe, maybe not we'll see her but for now you need to sleep"

Callie knew it was useless to even try but she nodded anyway "I'm sorry I came here, I could go get a hotel room"

"Don't be stupid, You're always welcomed here. Come on the guest room has a bed better than this" Leading her best friend to the room she makes sure she's situated before giving her a kiss on the forehead "Good night Cal."

"Night" Callie mumbled barely audible.

The sound of a beeper caused Arizona to wake and sit up regretting that move once she felt dizzy and had to go back down. Grabbing whatever she could find to cover her ears "Turn it off!" She whined.

Teddy got up and checked their pagers "Mark You asshole it's yours!" Kicking his butt off the chair she went to lay down in the open space.

Mark grunted but got up. He quickly got his things and head out the door before yelling "Get your asses up, You're going to be late for work!"

The two ladies grunted and tried to fight off the sunlight. Arizona decided she wasn't going to get anymore sleep so she got up and head for the kitchen. Looking in the medicine cabinet she took out 3 advils and downing it with a cold bottle of water. Last night they manage to drink the two bottles of tequila and sent mark out to buy more. Grabbing 3 more advil and another bottle of water she walked up to her snoring best friend.

"Theadora!" Arizona says "Take this and get your ass in the shower!"

"Not so loud!" Teddy whined but sit up and took the offering. "What time is it?"

Looking at the clock "Almost noon!" Arizona says grateful her shift doesn't start till 1 "Come on let's go grab some food before we have to go in"

Teddy grunted but made her way up the stairs "You can use the guest bathroom" Teddy says waving her hand around.

After 2 very much needed showers the two ladies headed to the deli across from the hospital. They ordered their sandwiches and headed for a table in the corner "So what are you going to do if you see her?" Teddy ask taking a bite of her sandwich

Arizona shrugged "I told her, well wrote her that if we happen to see each other at work, we would only talk about work" Thinking about last night she couldn't believe the women she thought she was going to marry some day would do things like that behind her back. She thought things was great between them not counting the last few months.

"Hey!" Teddy says waving her hand in front of Arizona's face.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked how you were feeling before you phased out"

Arizona sighed and looked out the window "I thought we were happy" She said sadly "But I guess all good things come to an end right?"

"Right" Teddy agreed "You'll find someone way better!"

Looking at her phone screen that used to be of Callie which was now a picture of her and Tim it was 12:45 "Come on teds, It's time for work" She sighed getting up and throwing away their trash.

As they walked into the ER they've been stopped by one of the residents Lexie Grey " , we need you in Trauma 1"

"Alright let us run to the lounge to change and we'll be right back!" Teddy yelled as they made their way to the lounge.

"Okay what do we got?" Arizona says snapping on her gloves

"4 year old female fell out of her tree house and landed on her belly, She's complaining of chest pain and stomach pains. She also has obvious fractures in her legs" Lexie says

Arizona nods and they get to work "Page ortho!" Arizona sighs and walks up to the little girl "Hi sweetie, I'm but you can call me Dr.R. Over there is . We're just going to check your body alright?"

The little girl whimpers "It hurts! I want my mommy"

"I know sweetie, but I promise we'll make it all better. What's your name?"

"Callista" The little girl says.

"You okay?" Teddy asks

Arizona takes a moment to look at the little girl, She was definitely a latina, She had brown eyes and curly black hair that looked just like Callie. Hell her name was close to her's also. "Yeah, We are going to have to work together at some point"

A man bursting through the room brought her out of her thoughts "I was paged?" The man known as one of the Attendings of ortho "Ortho!" He says

Teddy looks at Arizona who doesn't say anything so she takes the lead "She has obvious Leg fractures, The scans are over there" She says pointing to the table.

"Arizona?" Teddy called

Arizona shook her head "She has a little inflammation but she's good to go" Looking at Teddy and giving her glare telling her she didn't want to talk about it

"She's okay on my end" Teddy says

"She's going to need surgery" sighs "Will any of you guys will be assisting me?"

"I will" Arizona says and get's the patient ready for transport "I'll meet you in the OR"

For the first half of the day Arizona hadn't seen the Latina anywhere but she knew callie was here because her name was on the OR board. Now she was sitting at a table in the corner with her two best friends "Have you seen her today?" Mark asks taking a bite of his apple

"Mark Seriously?" Teddy asks shaking her head

"What? i'm just asking if she seen her"

"It's fine teddy" Arizona says taking a baby carrot into her mouth "but No mark I haven't seen her and I plan on keeping it that way."

Addison scans the Cafe and set eyes on the blue eyed blond who broke her best friend's heart. Walking up to the table she slams her fist on the table getting their attention.

"Hey Addie" Arizona says calmly. She notices the look in her friend's eyes "Anything I can help you with?"

Addison laughs "Seriously? How dare you do that to callie!" She spits

"Excuse me?" Arizona asks not believing this

"I think you need to leave, there are many other tables" Mark says gesturing to the other empty tables

"I'm going to say this once and you're going to listen" Addison says looking directly into Arizona's eyes ignoring the other two's glares. "What you did was heartless and stupid" Holding her hand up before Arizona could object "She planned this wonderful thing for you and you decided to trash the apartment and leave her a fucking letter? That's it? You didn't even give her a chance to explain! You made the biggest mistake ever robbins." She says walking away before she jumped over the table.

"She's just trying to protect her best friend by lying to you" Mark says

"Yeah Ari. Don't believe her, You know what you heard and Callie never even tried to tell you about it. You did the right thing" Teddy says placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder

Arizona didn't even hear what they said. What if she did something so stupid? Maybe she over reacted? But the photo's said otherwise. Shaking her head "I seen what I seen and I heard what I heard." Arizona states.

"Damm Right!" Mark says.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie made sure to have her schedule as packed as possible. Ever since last night she didn't want to face the blond just yet. She made sure to have whatever time was open was now filled. It was only 6pm and she has already finished 5 surgeries since then. Since the time she left Addie's apartment she's been in surgery. "Alright, Get this patient into post op" Looking at her resident April kepner "Kepner can you go update the family?"

"I'm on it " April says "Are you going to lunch? Or well now dinner" She let out a nervous laugh

"No, I'm fine. I have surgery but you can have the rest of the day to post op" She says tearing off the gown "You did great work today Kepner"

"You sure? I can grab you something while I'm in the cafe?" Kepner says and smiles "Thank you I really enjoyed working with you today"

"Yeah I'm fine Thanks though" Callie says before scrubbing in and walking back into the OR. "Alright scalpel!" holding her hand out to the nurse.

This gave her peace and right now this is all she wanted to do. This was the one thing no one could take away from her and she dam sure ain't going to let anyone ruin it.

Walking out of the OR after her 6th surgery she stretched her neck and noticed she had 15 minutes before her next surgery. Leaning against the wall she heard a familiar voice giving the interns orders. Looking up she seen the blue eyed blond she fell in love with. She was beautiful especially when she took charge. Thinking about last night brought tears to her eyes and she knew she couldn't face her like this. Blue eyes locked with Brown teary eyes, Callie decided to turn around and run into whatever room she could find.

Arizona watched as her ex girlfriend run into one of the storage room. She seen how broken the other women looked and it broke her heart but she didn't know what to do. She seen what she seen and not once has she ever told her about the other women. Shaking her head she had a 5 year old in need of an Appendectomy waiting for her on the table.

"I seen her today" Arizona says walking to the cafe with Teddy

"Who?"

Arizona rolls her eyes "Callie" She whispers and sighs "She looked so broken"

Teddy studies her best friend for a moment "You miss her don't you?"

"Of course I miss her" Trying to fight off the tears "We've been dating a little over a year and…"

"It's okay to miss her" Teddy says putting a hand on her shoulder "But you did the right thing"

"Did I?" Arizona questioned.

Waiting at the elevator Arizona let's her mind wander to last night, Addison's words plus the hurtful look on Callie's face kept popping up in her mind. When the door open it reveals Erica han. "Erica" Teddy says

"Altman, Robbins" Erica says "How are you and Callie?"

Arizona rolls her eyes "Why do you care?"

Erica shrugs "She's been stuck in the OR all day since this morning. Did something happen between you two?"

"Seriously? You're going to play dumb?" Arizona says getting irritated

"Wasn't it your anniversary yesterday?"

"Okay seriously stop!" Arizona yelled "We broke up got it? Now you can stop acting dumb!"

Erica grins "Good, You deserve better. Now you just have to find someone for the year you wasted with Her." Walking out of the Elevator "Have a good day"

Arizona sighs and rubs her forehead "I hate her so much"

"You're telling me" Teddy says shaking her head

Erica walked through the halls of the surgical floor and stopped when she see Callie walk out of the surgical closet obviously crying. "Cal." She calls

Callie cringes at the voice and try her best to ignore it "Cal! Hold up!" The next things she knows Erica is pulling her back into the Supply closet

"What the hell do you want Erica!" Crossing her arms over her chest

"A little birdy told me you and Robbins Broke up" She says with a grin. The only response she got from the brunette was silence "What did you do now huh?"

"Seriously? Mind your own fucking buisness!" Trying to get away from her she moves to the door but Erica Blocks it "Get the hell out of my way!"

"Why? So you can go to your office and cry? What did you do?" Erica says not backing down. "You keep this up and you'll die alone!" She scoffed "Oh wait you are alone aren't you Cal?"

Callie shut her eyes and tried to stop herself from beating the shit out of this women "Get the hell away from me Erica!" Trying to push her away but Erica stands her ground pushing her back

"You're nothing Cal! You can't even stay in a faithful relationship, George slept with his best friend because of you, I left and Got someone way better than you and Now Robbins. You're Worthless! You're nothing and I'm surprised Arizona Put up with someone like you for a whole year" Erica watched as anger and Hurt flash through her ex's eyes. Smiling she walked out of the room and left her

Erica's words cut Callie like a knife, It is true Every Relationship ended with her being left heart broken no matter how hard she tried to make sure that her other half was happy it seemed like she could never get anything in return. With Arizona though, Things were different, Arizona would buy her flowers randomly and give her cute notes throughout the day when they were both busy. What did she do though?

Stopping the tears for the hundredth time today she walked out and into the OR, She had 4 more surgeries ahead of her till tomorrow. Checking her phone she had a few miss calls and Texts from Addison asking about where she is and if she ate anything today. Turning off her phone she scrubbed in for her hip replacement.

Addison walked out of her OR in time to see Erica walk out of the Supply closet, walking past it she seen her best friend frozen to the spot. "Erica!"

Erica turned around and smirked at the red head "Can I help you montgomery?"

"What the fuck did you say to her now?" Putting her hands on her hips and giving her the glare

"You don't scare me" She scoffs and shrugs "I told her everything she already knew"

Addison laughs bitterly "Trust me when I say you should be scared of me" Stepping forward so they were face to face "I could have your job just like that and I promise I can make your life a living hell! Now I suggest you leave my best friend the fuck alone before I Make you regret even coming back here"

"You're threatening me?" Erica shakes her head "Whatever Montgomery I already said what I needed to say"

Addison watches as the blue eyed blond walked away. Rubbing her forehead she didn't understand how people can be so cruel to someone who is so sweet and big hearted. Callie was always one to protect everyone but now It was her turn to be there for her best friend.

Walking up to the OR board she noticed Callie was book till late tonight. Shaking her head This was always her way of distancing herself from the world. "You know the things you said yesterday was cruel?" Mark says standing behind Addison "I know Torres is your best friend but come on everyone kno-"

"No!" Addison snaps "Nobody knows what the fuck was going on, on her end! You and the rest of the crew can stop assuming shit about my best friend!"

Mark takes a step to the side holding his hands up in surrender "I'm just protecting my best friend"

"Yeah, Well i'm Protecting mines so you better keep your mouth shut before I break each and every one of your faces" She says through gritted teeth and walk away. She was over this day and just wanted to go home to sleep.

"I'm Lauren" Some lady behind Arizona in the coffee line says

Arizona smiles sweetly "I'm Arizona"

"Uh..No I'm Lauren" She says pointing to the Coffee cup that was in Arizona's hands "and i think you're putting way too much Sugar"

Realization hits her and her eyes widen "Oh My god I'm so sorry. Let me buy you another one"

"Arizona" The coffee guys says holding a cup of coffee

"No need, I'll just take this one" She says with a wink "Maybe We could go over to the bar and have a real drink some time?"

Arizona pulls out her dimples "Sure, when I'm not busy"

Lauren pulls out her phone "Put your number in my phone so we can see when we're both free" Handing her the phone Arizona Gives her, her phone

"Alright there you go, I can't wait for that drink" Arizona says with a wink "I'll see you around Lauren" She says before walking towards the elevators.

"So you and the new doctor huh?" Mark says startling Arizona from behind

"Dammit mark! Don't do that!" She says putting her hand to her chest "And there's nothing between me and the new doctor"

"Mhm, That's why you guys was eye fucking each other in front of the Coffee cart"

Arizona gasp and punches him on the shoulder "We was not doing such thing." Mark just raises his eyebrow "She invited me to drinks when we're free." Shrugging her shoulders

"Good" Mark declared "It's a good thing you're not moping over Torres. Getting back on the train!" He says with a wink

Feeling her phone buzz in her lab coat. She pulls it out and read the new text.

 _I'm free tomorrow night. Drinks?-Lauren_

 _I'll be there!- Arizona_

"Date?" Mark says noticing the grin on her friend's face

"Drink's Mark get it straight!" Walking out of the Elevator leaving him laughing

Callie was finally finished with her last surgery and it was close to midnight so it was fairly quiet. All the patients was a asleep while other's was just lounging around. Taking off her scrub cap and running her fingers through her hair she sighs.

Turning her phone back on she noticed even more texts from Addie, Shooting her a quick text letting her know she would be home in 10 minutes. Running up to the lounge she grabbed her clothes and went straight to her car. She didn't bother Changing back into street clothes because she didn't want to change another time when she got home.

By the time Callie got home Addie was already out so she decided to just go to sleep. After hours of Tossing and turning she knew it was worthless to even try. It was 5 in the morning and her shift started in 2 hours. Jumping in the shower she let the water run down her naked body, standing there only made her think and she didn't want to think about the events of the last few days.

"That's what you're wearing tonight?" Mark asks as he walks into the Lounge pulling his shirt over his head.

Arizona looked down at her black skinny jeans, v-Neck shirt and boots "Uh Yeah. It's only drinks mark"

"I thought you was trying to get laid?" Mark says buttoning his pants "Because if you think that outfit screams 'i'm horny' It doesn't"

"Mark!" Arizona yelped "It's just drinks. I don't want to get laid so get your head out of the gutter!"

"Mhm. If she's too boring then just give the sign and Teddy or I will be there to save you"

Arizona laughs "What would i do without you guys" Pulling out her phone she reads that Lauren is Already there "Alright see you guys later"

Walking out of the hospital she makes her way across the street to the bar. Inside it was full typical for a friday night. Scanning the bar she sets eyes on the Green eyed Blond sitting at an empty table in the corner. Making her way over and sliding into the opposite side of the blonde "Hey you made it!"

"Of course, I'm not one to pass up some drinks" Arizona says with a wink

"What can I get you?" Lauren says

"White wine is fine! Thank you" Arizona says watching Lauren go to the bar

"Here you go Beautiful" Lauren says with a wink

Arizona blushes "Thank you, So are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I've been offered a job here and it was better pay than back in Boston so.." Listening to an upbeat song come on "Oh My god. Dance with me?"

Chugging the rest of her drink she stands and take the offered hand "Lead the way" She smirks.

As soon as they find a spot Lauren turns Arizona so her back is grinding against her front. Arizona rubs her behind against lauren's front letting hands roam everywhere. Deciding to take control she moves so Lauren is in the front. Placing her hands on Lauren's hips she pulls them closer.

The song turns into a slow song and Lauren turns around in Arizona's arms wrapping her arms around her neck. They stare into each other's eyes. Deciding to go for the kill Lauren cups arizona's face and Kiss her deeply. Running her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, She hesitates but parts her lips still swaying to the music.

Callie was in the corner of the bar Drinking a glass of red wine. Earlier today She made this Package of things explaining things She thought Arizona needed to know. She sat there staring at the large envelope with Arizona's name on it contemplating weather to give it or not.

Looking onto the dance floor she watched as some blond Lady grind Against Arizona while She pulled them closer. A slow song came on and Callie had yet to take their eyes off them. Tears pricked into her eyes as They both Stared into eachother's eyes just like how They would whenever they were in each other's eyes. The tears started to fall as she watch them Make out in the middle of the dance floor. Deciding she couldn't take it anymore She put a $20 Bill down and ran out grabbing her coat.

Joe Walked up to the bar "Hey- Dam" He said Callie forgot the package and decided to Give it to her later. Looking at the name it read 'Arizona robbins' Looking around she wasn't here either. Placing it safely under the bar he went back to work.

Callie felt the world had finally stopped a 2nd time. Arizona was moving on like nothing ever happened between them and she couldn't do anything about it. Hopping into her car she decided to Drive to Derek's property, her favorite place to go when she needed time to think.

Arizona didn't register what just happened until she felt herself being pushed up against the wall outside of the Bar and Lips was on hers "Wait!" Arizona yelped pushing her slightly

"I know you want this" Lauren husked placing kissing behind her ear

All she could think about Was Callie at the moment, She's never kissed nor danced with anyone since they were together and this was different. "I'm sorry but I can't" Walking aways quickly

"Arizona!" Lauren yelled watching the blond disappear into the darkness "Shit!"

Having another person's Hands and lips all over her body didn't feel right Nothing felt right and she knew she made a huge mistake by going out tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Callie's world fell apart and she fell into the routine of Going home (Addie's house) take a shower, toss and turn in bed all night, Get up, get ready in bed and go straight to work where she already have many surgeries waiting for her. Every time PEDS needed a consult she would send one of her Other Attendings, perks of being head of department.

Callie didn't remember the last time she's actually slept, Ate or Drink anything ever since she watched another lady shove their tongue down Arizona's mouth. The feeling of her phone buzzing brought her out of her thoughts. Answering it thinking it was just Addison checking up on her. "Hello?"

"Callie" A man's deep voice goes through the phone

Feeling her whole body tense up "Colonel" Arizona's dad. Cursing herself for not checking the ID

"Callie? Is everything alright? How many times do I have to tell you call me Daniel"

"Sorry colo- uh Daniel" She says letting out a dry laugh "Is everything okay?"

"Callie. I should be asking you that. What's going on? Did she say no?" Tears pricked into her eyes, she forgot she asked Him for his blessing and Promised He would call the day after. Daniel hears the sniffing in the phone "What's wrong? Did something Happen To Arizona?"

"Uh. No Sir. I have to go" Callie says as her pager goes off "I'm sorry"

"Calliope!" He yells into the phone but the Line goes dead.

"Honey? Who were you talking to?" Barbara says walking into the Living room. "Was that Callie? How is she?"

"I don't know, But I'm going to find out" Daniel says standing

"Where are you going?"

"Seattle, You're welcome to join me honey" He says walking up the stairs to check the flights.

Arizona was thankful that for one week she was able to avoid the other blond but she was also upset that the past week she was yet to see the Latina. Every time she needed an Ortho Consult Anyone but Callie would be there to Assist. " there's a guy in the Waiting room that requested you" The nurse says Poking her head into the Curtain.

"Alright, Give me a few minutes" Arizona says writing off the Prescription for the little boy "Take this twice a day for a week and If things still hasn't change in 48 hours you come back and see me" Giving the family a big smile she walks out to the waiting room.

Clearing his throat "What's a man got to do to see his sister?"

Arizona turns her head "Tim!" She squeals jumping into his arms. "When did you get here? Why didn't you call me so I could pick you up!"

"I did call" He said putting his sister down "But They kept saying you were in surgery so I decided to take a cab"

"I missed you so much" She says pulling him into another hug

"I missed you too sis and I just got here this morning" Grinning.

"How long are you here for?"

"About that, Is there somewhere we could go?" He says rubbing the back of his head. Tim had dirty blond hair with Brown eyes and Dimples.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona asked concerned

"Yeah, just I don't feel like Talking here."

"Okay come on Let me grab my stuff and we can go!"

Arizona grabbed her things and Head out the door meeting her brother by her car. Picking up a Pizza on the way they make their way over to Teddy's house "Woah You and Cal Got a house?"

Shaking her head she leads them into the house and settle on the couch "This is Teddy's house"

"Teddy? What Happened to Callie?" Taking a bite of his Pizza "Last time we talked you were talking about Proposing"

Arizona sighs and fight back the tears "Teddy is My best friend, I've been staying with her for a week now"

Tim Studies her sister "What's going on? Do I need to Hurt someone?" Holding onto his sister letting her cry "Come on sis you can tell me anything"

"We broke up last week" She sobbed "Things was different and then people was telling me they seen her with another girl"

"She cheated on you?" Tim says getting mad "Where is she?"

Knowing what her Brother wanted to do "No, Don't tim."

"Why? Nobody plays with my sister and get's away with it!" He yells standing and pacing the floor "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Tim stop!" She cried and stopped the tears "You still need to answer my question. How long are you here for?"

Dropping the subject for now "Forever, unless I find some where else to live"

"Huh?"

"The last tour, Was a lot to handle. I Lost my partner and" Shaking his head "I'm not going back, I already let my commander know and well I've been in the marines for over 8 years, I retired" He says shrugging

"You what?" Arizona was shocked but at the same time relieved that She didn't have to worry every time her big brother left for war.

"I'm done sis" He says with a grin "You don't have to worry anymore about me going out, But You do have to worry about helping me find a job"

Arizona laughed and Agreed to help him Find a construction job, She loved that her brother would be here with them now but she knew he wouldn't give up the Topic of Callie cheating alone. "Did you tell Dad about all this?"

Tim sighs and lays back "I tried calling him but he wasn't answering, I'm going to call him soon though, I might fly out there for a couple of days. Enough about me, I want to know what happened!"

"Tim.."

"No. You're my little sister and I could tell from the moment you met Callie she was the one so I want to know what happened"

"For the past month or so, She's been distant and Jumpy whenever we're alone together. Then one day Someone told me they seen her with another Lady at a diner laughing and All that. I thought it was just some old friend but then Someone else came along and showed me pictures-"

"Wait Pictures?" TIm asked surprised

"Yes pictures and they said a few things about how they constantly see each other laughing and talking that I got fed up with it and Left"

"You didn't give her a chance to explain?"

"What's there to explain tim? She's been seeing this lady for over a month and never told me who she was. Everyone but me seen them together and so On the Day of our anniversary I packed my stuff and Left"

"You should still have given her a chance to explain" Tim says shaking his head "I'm talking to her tomorrow"

"You're whaat?"

"I'm talking to her tomorrow, You can either help me find her tomorrow or I'll just go do it myself!"

Arizona grumbles but nods to helping him find her because truth was she missed her and Needed to see her.

"Yo torres" Cristina says walking up to her

"What do you want yang" Not bothering to look up from her phone, She had only one surgery today because she was able to finish so much in the week that she was now trolling for cases.

"You okay? You look a little pale" Cristina says sincerely She wasn't one to have feelings but From what she heard Callie must be going through hell

"I'm fine" Callie grumbled "Do you need anything?"

"Some of us are hitting up joe's tonight, You in?"

Shaking her head "I think i'll pass" She didn't want to risk walking in on Arizona and her new girlfriend making out on the Dance floor.

"Come on, you can't keep moping around about Roller girl. If you change your mind the group is meeting at 7"

Callie sighed and Walked through the Ortho floor still looking down at her emails. " There's someone in the conference room waiting for you" The nurse says

"For me?" Callie asked confused "Why didn't anyone page me?"

"He just came in and when I was going to page you I seen you get off the Elevator"

"Alright" She said making her way through the halls

" !" Someone yells making her stop. Turning around she sees a very angry blond with Arizona following behind.

"Tim" she says surprised "what are-"

Stepping in front of her "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Callie's eyes widen "Timothy Daniel Robbins" Daniels voice comes from behind causing everyone to turn around

"Dad?" Came the two kids response

"Sir" Callie says looking at him "Are you the one waiting for me?"

"Callie. I said call me Daniel but yes I'm the one that requested for you. Could you please wait in here while I talk to my kids?"

Callie doesn't say anything instead she walks in and takes a seat at the table

"Requested? Why do you need to talk to her dad?" Arizona says walking up to her dad and falling into his arms "Is mom here?"

"Dad" Tim sighs but hugs his father

"Why are you here yelling at Callie?" Daniel says crossing his arms across his chest "And yes your mother is here but she's down stairs getting coffee."

"You mean Arizona didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" When none of his kids doesn't say anything "Tell me what!" He yells

"She cheated on Arizona." Tim says

"Timothy? Oh my god!" Barbara says running up with 3 coffees in her hand. Shoving it into her husband's hands she pulls both her kids into a hug "what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you guys the same thing" Arizona mumbles.

"Is that Callie?" Barbara says looking through the window and seeing the brunette on her phone. Not waiting for an answer she walks in followed by the rest of the family "Callie sweetie"

"Mrs. Robbins" Callie says nervously and standing when she gets pulled into a hug.

"I told you to call me Barbara!" She says smacking Callie on the arm making her fall a little " are you okay dear? You seem a little pale.. And you have dark circles under your eyes"

Callie takes a step back and sees the rest of the family sit on the other end of the table "I'm fine mrs- Barbara. I uh was there something you needed from me?"

Barbara joins the rest of her family and sense the tension. Callie looks at Daniel and see his stern face on with a hint of anger. She was trying really hard to fight off the tears at the moment.

"Why did you do it Callie!" Tim says sternly

"Do what?" Barbara asks looking at her kids

"Cheat on Arizona!" Tim yells balling his fist. Barbara gasps and Arizona looks down to the floor while Daniel keep staring holes into her.

"You cheated..." Barbara says already in tears

"I didn't cheat on her!" Callie says trying to be strong. Hearing Tim and Arizona scoff

"How do you explain the lady everyone has been seeing you with?" Tim Spits

Callie sighs "she's not who you think she is"

"Who is she?" Tim says flatly When Callie doesn't answer he hits the desk causing everyone to jump "WHO IS SHE!"

"She-" Callie starts but gets cut off when someone knocks on the door. groaning in frustration.

A nurse pokes her head in " Sorry but you have company"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something" Callie says getting irritated and having a headache come on.

"They won't leave till they see you" the nurse says

"Okay" Callie says and watch the nurse call the people over.

"Calliope!" A girl and guy dressed in Marine uniform and an Army uniform come in.

Callie gasps as she sees her older brother Cj and older sister Aria walk in. Falling into their arms she lets the tears fall. "I missed-"

"Hey don't cry" Aria says holding her sister up "Callie?"

Cj feels her sister's body go limp in his arms "Calliope?" Pulling back slightly she sees her eyes closed. "CALLIE!" He yells

Setting her on the floor she checks for a pulse "SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE!" Aria screams "CALLIOPE WAKE UP!"

The Robbins family rush over to their side "We need a crash cart now!" Arizona tells the nurse. Looking down she watches as the brother and sister try to help their sister's lifeless body. "Let me take over!"

Taking the paddles from the nurse "Charge to 150! Clear!" Shocking once and checking "Nothing! Charge to 200! Clear!" After the 2nd shock they finally got her back "Get a bed and room set up, page Bailey and Shepard !" Arizona tells the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona watched as they wheeled her ex girlfriend away with her brother and sister trailing. Her heart was racing 100 mph, at the moment all the anger towards the women vanished and all she wanted to do was stand by her side the whole time. "Arizona" Barbara says getting Her daughter's attention "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Mama" Arizona sighed turning around to face her family "Why don't we go to Joe's where we don't have nosy Nurses"

Leading them to the bar they order the food and settle for a booth. "What makes you think she's cheating?" Barbara says

"They seen her with another women multiple times" Tim Snarls

"Timothy!" Barbara scolds "Let your sister talk"

Arizona sighs and plays with the straw of her drink "The past month she's been distant lately and not once but twice have people told me she was in some diner with another women, they even have pictures of the two together"

Joe comes holding a tray of food "Okay here you guys go, Do any of you need a refill?"

"Can I have another sprite? Thanks joe!" Arizona says

"Sure thing!" He takes her glass and refills it at the bar. Walking back he places the glass back down "If you guys need anything just ask me alright?"

"Thank you!" Barbara says

Daniel had yet to say anything because he didn't know if he should defend his daughter or Callie. The way she was so broken on the phone "I don't see Callie as a cheater" Daniel states. He didn't want to say that Callie was planning on proposing It wasn't his story to tell.

Everyone was surprised because that was the first thing Daniel said since Tim accused Callie of being a cheater "Dad.." Arizona says but is cut off

"I'm not saying I believe her but I'm not saying I believe her either. Not until I hear her side." He says firmly "I'm going to go check on her" He says standing "I want to speak to her alone"

"Dad No! Just leave her alone" Arizona says "She Literally died for few seconds just wait." Everyone notices the tears building up in her eyes

"Oh Honey" Barbara says pulling her daughter into a hug "It's okay i got you"

"We'll be outside" Tim says following his dad out

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I miss her so much Mama" Arizona cried "Ever since I left that was the first time I seen her" She cried more knowing that the Latina almost died right in front of them in a middle of a fight.

Pulling back slightly she wipes away the tears "Sweetie you guys been dating for over a year, It takes more than a week to get over that." Barbara didn't know what to say because she too didn't believe that Callie would cheat, The love they had was almost sickening "Was this the first time you guys talked?"

Arizona nodded "Even At work, If I needed a consult she would send someone else."

Joe walked up to the booth awkwardly "Sorry To interrupt but Someone left this like a week ago, It had your name on it and I haven't seen you since so" Handing Arizona a Big Envelope

Looking at the envelope it had her name printed onto it "You don't know who it's from?"

Joe shook his head "All I remember was putting it under the bar when the person ran out"

"Thanks Joe" Arizona says putting it on the side and Pulling out a $50 Bill "Keep the change!"

"What's wrong with my sister!" CJ demanded. It's been 30 minutes since she passed out and all they've done was take her blood

"We're waiting on the results sir" The scared intern says fixing the IV "Do you guys need anything?"

"We need you to tell us what the hell is wrong with my sister!" Aria spits "Why is she so pale and Cold!" Walking up to her bedside she starts moving Hair that fell into her face.

"I can Tell you why" says

"Finally!" Cj says and looks at the doctor who's giving him a glare "I'm sorry but she's my little sister and When I hugged her She died in my arms!" He says his voice breaking

"I know I know" Bailey says looking over the blood test "Shows here that she's Dehydrated, very dehydrated. Her Blood pressure is very low and Looks like she hasn't eaten in a while. I'm surprised she made it this long."

"What? Why would she be starving herself" Aria questioned

"What do we do now?" CJ asks

"Well We're going to hook up a 2nd IV to push some fluids into her and when She wakes up we're going to give her some food for her system." Bailey looked at the slightly relieved faces "Torres has been Going back to back surgery ever since last week. I've never seen her Eat, sleep or drink anything. Have the nurses page me when She wakes up"

"Thank you " Aria yells. Looking up to CJ "Wasn't last week when Arizona left her?"

Cj sighs and takes a seat "Yeah, I don't think she told them yet"

A knock on the door makes their head snap and see a tall african american man walk in "Oh I'm sorry, I just came to check up on her. I'm but everyone calls me chief" Holding his hand out

"We're Callie's Older sibling's I'm CJ and that's Aria" CJ says giving a firm handshake

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you two. The men out there are lucky to have great doctors like you. May I ask how long are you here for?"

"Actually, We just finished our last tour and decided that we didn't want to leave her anymore" Looking at her sister in bed "We decided to go into reserves and soon Retire. We're just looking for trauma or ortho openings"

"Which one of you is trauma and which is Ortho?" Chief says crossing his arms across his chest

"I'm Trauma sir" CJ says "She's Into Ortho But is great at both"

"If you guys are half the person Callie says you guys are then You guys got attendings job." The chief says "If you guys don't mind a little interview in my office?"

"Really?" Aria says amused "Is it okay if we do it later? I don't feel like Leaving her. I don't want her to get scared when she wakes up and no one is here"

"I understand, I can Take your brother first and then you guys could switch?" The chief suggest.

CJ looks down at Aria "Call me if she Wakes alright?" Aria nods and give him room to Kiss callie on the forehead

Aria Watches the two men walk out and then look at her sister's body. Pulling the blanket over her cold body "Come on Hermana, You need to wake up."

"What's that?" Tim asks pointing to the big envelope

"Joe said someone forgot it and since it had my name on it he gave it to me." Shrugging her shoulders "I have to go to work but I'll see you guys later?"

Barbara pulls her daughter into a hug "if it's not too late come to our hotel and we'll all go get some dinner"

"Alright mama. Bye daddy" she says pulling him into a hug

"Bye bug, have a good day at work" he says kissing the top of her head.

Arizona heads back to the hospital and straight into her office. Grabbing the envelope she wonders who it's from. The sound of her pager startled her and sighs when she reads 911 ER. Putting the envelope back down she turns off her lights and run down.

Daniel walks towards the nurse's station and clears his throat to get their attention "can I help you sir?"

"Yes I'm looking for . She was admitted an hour ago"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her-" Daniel bites his tongue because he knows how much these doctors like to gossip "I'm a friend of hers"

"I'm sorry sir but we only let family in"

Daniel gives her a stern look "I was there when she passed out, the least I could do is check on her" giving her the colonel look

"Alright alright sir just give me a minute" the nurse says typing furiously on the computer "she's on the 4th floor room 415"

Daniel nods and walks away. Going towards the room He spots CJ and Aria outside talking on the phone "Colonel!" CJ says as they both salute and wait for him to do the same

"How is she?" He asked concerned

"She's out still sir, They said they're surprised that she lasted this long without food, water or sleep" Aria says sadly

"Please, Call me daniel" He says looking at them "If you guys want I don't mind Sitting with her while you guys go change into something more comfortable"

"Oh Daniel It's okay she's our sister, You don't-"

"She's like another Daughter to me I got it" Giving them the glare they nod and walk away. Going into the room he takes a chair and sits next to Callie's Pale body. "Come on Callie you need to Wake up" He says softly brushing hair out of the Latina's face

"It's been 2 Days! Why isn't she awake yet!" CJ Yells

" Your sister is exhausted, she hasn't slept for over a week" The nurse says calmly

"The nurse is right CJ, Give her sometime" Aria says pulling him down

"It's been 2 days, 2 days since she died in our arms" CJ says getting tired of waiting

Movement from the bed causes the two to snap their heads in that direction "Calliope, Open your eyes for me sweetie" Aria says

A soft groan escapes her lips and they watch as Callie Closes her eyes even more "Come on Cal. Open your eyes it's been 2 days" CJ Says squeezing her hand

Soon Brown eyes flutter open and shut a few times "Wha-" Callie felt her throat was so dry.

Handing their sister a small cup of water "Here you go Cal." Aria says placing the straw in her mouth

"Thank you" Callie rasp. "What happened?"

CJ walks out to tell the nurse that she woke up while Aria Filled her in "Your heart stopped beating for a few seconds and they found out that you weren't eating, drinking or sleeping" Aria scolded "What's the last thing you remember?"

Callie took a moment to remember what happened the other day. The whole robbins family was together and Accused her of cheating. How could they even think that? Daniel Probably didn't tell them.

Aria notices the tears falling down her cheeks "Hey Hey. Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Physically no, Emotionally yes. Callie shook her head "The last thing I remember was The Robbins Accusing me of Cheating" She sobbed

"Callie" Aria says pulling her sister in for a hug "Honey, you need to tell them. This is Killing you"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Callie says sadly.

"Good morning Torres, we missed you" says walking in with CJ right behind "How you feeling?"

"Tired" Callie mumbled

"Well You haven't eaten, slept or Drink anything In a week so It's normal." Bailey writes a few things in the chart before closing it "I'm going to keep you here for another two days just to push all the fluids you've failed to take. If you're nice Maybe one of your older sibling's can go get you some food. You need to eat Torres! I'll check on you later"

"I can't believe you guys are actually here" Callie says with a small smile "How long?"

"I Can't believe you've been starving yourself for so long" CJ Grumbles but hugs his sister anyway "Actually.."

Aria grins "We are here to stay"

"Wait like Stay stay?" Callie says excited

"Yes Stay Stay, Chief Came in here to check on you and then We mentioned looking for jobs. He gave us Attending positions for Ortho and Trauma" Aria laughs.

"Oh My god, No more tours?"

"No more tours" CJ confirms.

A knock on the Door brings them out of their bubble "Daniel" CJ says "Come in, Look who's awake"

Daniel walks in and smiles "Good morning"

"Good morning Daniel" Callie says softly not meeting his eyes

"Is it okay If I talk to your sister?" Daniel says looking at the sibling's

"Of course, We was just on our way to get her some food" Aria says kissing her sister on the forehead before walking out.

Callie avoids eye contact as Daniel goes to stand in front of her bed "Callie, Look at me" He says

Slowly looking at him "Yes sir?" She says her voice small

"What happened? Why does Tim keep saying you cheated on Arizona?"

Tears start to build in her eyes and she takes a deep breath "I would never cheat on Arizona Sir"

He walks around to sit at the edge of the bed "Tell me what happened" He demanded

"It's my fault sir" She sobbed "I.. everything Blew up in my face and I guess she got tired of Me.." Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't control it

Daniel's heart broke at the sight, Callie was sobbing uncontrollably meaning she still loved his daughter "Why didn't you just tell her afterwards?"

Callie shook her head "Every time I seen her I would start to Cry and I couldn't face her like that" Callie thought back to the time in the supply closet, Erica's words causing her to cry even more. "You can't compete with the heart sir"

"What?" Daniel was confused

"She's happy with someone else, she's moved on. There's no point in me Telling her if she already found someone else that can make her happy" Callie sobbed

"No one can make her as happy as you can Callie!" He says shaking his head in disbelief

"She already hates me sir" Callie tries to wipe away the tears but it's replaced with new ones

"She doesn't hate you! Stop saying that. You can't move on from the relationship you two had"

"All I can ever ask is for her to be happy and If I can't do It then Someone else will. She deserves the best and I'm not.." She trailed off "I'm sorry i caused so much trouble and thank you for not telling anyone"

"Who else knows?" Daniel asked

"My brother, sister and best friend" She said quietly

Aria and Cj come in holding bags of food and set them on the table. "What happened?" Callie asked

"Nothing, Here eat" CJ says giving a tight smile

"I can read your faces better than anyone and I know when something is wrong. just tell me!" Callie didn't know what else could go wrong in her life but as soon as Daniel said goodbye she started crying all over again.

"We Need to go to Miami" Aria says tears rolling down her cheeks


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona walked into her office and sat down leaning her head back and Closing her eyes. Her parents was still here questioning what happened between her and Callie well more like her mom. Her dad stayed quiet as if he knew something everyone else didn't. In the middle of the night she would walk pass the Latina's room just to check on her but not once has she gone in.

Opening her eyes she turned on the light and started going through the charts from the other night. Her eyes landed on the Envelope that Joe gave her a few days ago at the bar. Finally taking the moment to open it she pulled out many pictures. "What the?" She whispered and then pulled out a hand written letter. She immediately noticed Callie's handwriting.

 _Dear Arizona,_

 _If you're reading this that means I finally had the guts to send you this package. In here are pictures with Explanations on the back. I know For the past month I've been distant and Jumpy but not for the reasons you think. During the month I wanted to plan something special, something you will never forget. So I did and I even Got some help with your dad and Addison._

 _I Know that the pictures you left me was with another women but That other women will be explained in one of the pictures. I don't blame you for leaving but I know you deserve an Explanation. Giving you this was easier than me doing it face to face because I knew from the moment I look into your eyes I would start crying. You deserve to be happy and I'm sorry i couldn't give that to you._

 _Please don't think You have to apologize for anything after going through this, I don't expect anything from you and I will respect that we only talk for work purposes_

 _-Callie_

Arizona Took a deep breath and Wiped the tears that fell out while reading the letter. Grabbing the stack of pictures she took the first one which was a picture of their apartment where Callie had 2 Dozen roses and Rose petals all over their bed with a little note and Gift. Turning it over she read

 _Since you was going to be home before me that Day I decided to give you one of the gifts that I bought you before I came home. I got you your favorite flowers and on the little note it said 'Good evening my love, Here is a little something for tonight's outing. I hope You like it and I'll see you later -Love Calliope' In the little package contained a Necklace that you always wanted from K's. Every time we walked in you would eye out that certain Piece._

There was a little Picture of the Gold necklace with a silver heart, She got Callie the same thing because she noticed every time we went she eyed out that one but in Silver.

Going to the next Picture it was their favorite Italian Restaurant down the street that they used to have hard time Getting a table but since they were regulars it was just a phone call away.

 _Here, I was going to take you our favorite restaurant and just enjoyed each other's company. I know how much you've been craving Their food but we never had time so I got us our favorite table and already pre ordered so we didn't have to wait that long._

Arizona laughed Knowing that no matter how many times they scanned the Menu they always ordered the same thing. Grabbing another picture which was a 2 rows of Candles that lead up to the ledge of Derek's property

 _After Dinner, I was going to send Addison a text letting her know we would be there in 10 minutes so she better get the Candles lit. We we was going to walk over to the ledge and I would stop you right there._

The next stack was a bunch of papers with Scribbles and Marks all over. Turning it over

 _After We walked to the ledge I was going to read you this speech. For over a month I've been planning this and It was hard for me to write down my feelings because you make me feel a million things just by looking at me. I didn't want to stand there like an idiot always stuttering (you know I hate Speeches) These are the many attempts of my speech but the last one was perfect._

Arizona Turned to the last page and read it

 _For a year now you've been my rock, my life and the one who holds my heart. Everyday you've surprised me with new things and made sure to always make me feel loved. From the day you kissed me in the bar I knew you was worth something. but after you turned me down when I asked you out I felt my world has shattered. It took us time to actually go out But I wouldn't want it any other way. Today marks 1 year and 6 months that we've been together and I could never be happier. I love coming home knowing that you will be in bed waiting for me or Vise versa._

 _You never made me doubt your love and I hope I never made you. I know things won't always be easy but Through the roller coaster I want you by my side, I want to be the one by your side. I don't care about what other people say all that matters to me is that I love you and You love me. Thank you for the love you've given me, you are my light through the darkness. Will you make me the Happiest women in the world…_

Arizona couldn't believe what she was reading, All the love Callie had was thrown into this speech. Picking up the next Picture was of them looking down to the ledge where more candles was lit up and read 'Will you marry me?'

 _I would have walked you over to the ledge and get down on one knee and pull out the ring in my pocket. I would have said 'Would You make me the happiest women in the world and Marry me?' Then I would have waited till you said yes or no but I knew you was going to say yes if the circumstances was different._

Arizona let the tears fall more freely, Callie was going to propose and she messed that up but it still didn't mention anything about The mystery lady. Grabbing the next picture was a collage of K's Jewelry store and many different rings.

 _When I got you the necklace I asked for their engagement rings. I went through many different rings but none of them yelled 'ARIZONA' so I purchased the necklace and did a little researching._

Picking up the next Picture, it was a picture of a little shop and the lady everyone saw her with

 _I didn't like the engagement rings that I've seen so I researched and found this shop that let's me design my own ring. The owner of the shop Reina Adams (The lady in the picture) Helped me Design a ring. The shop was roughly an Hour away so that explains why We always met up at a diner._

Arizona couldn't believe it, She accused Callie of cheating when she was far from that. Grabbing the next picture, it was Drawings of different rings

 _A perfect ring for you took many different drawings, I wanted to get you a ring that represented a princess because you are my princess soon to be queen. After many attempts of Drawing I finally Drew one that I liked and Knew was meant for you. After Meeting with Reina She said we would meet in a week for the final product._

Grabbing the last picture Arizona gasped. In a small red box held a Silver ring with a huge Diamond in the middle. Surrounding it was a little tiara and around the band was smaller diamonds that were pink

The last paper was another written letter

 _Arizona,_

 _I'm sorry I drove you to many different scenarios that lead us to this moment. I felt you needed an explanation so here you go. About your dad, I've called him multiple times during the month for his blessing and to approve the ring. Don't be mad that he didn't tell you because I made him Promise to keep it a secret._

 _If it's worth It I would never cheat on you but you do deserve better. All I can ask for is for you too be happy._

 _-Callie_

Arizona took a look around her desk, Callie was planning to propose and she blew up for nothing. All the Time and Work she put into this proposal was now put to waste because she didn't give the Latina a chance to talk. Her whole body started to shake as the tears started to pour faster.

Guilt. Was all she felt right now and she needed to Talk to Callie. She gave up the one person that made her happy, was her rock whenever Tim went away and Was there to Always Take care of her. She had been so cruel and She didn't know if anything was fixable. Everyone though Callie was a cheater because of her assumptions, the nurses and Erica. Erica was the reason she left with just a letter, she let her evil words get to her and now she lost the one person who turned her world upside down. She couldn't believe it, But why did callie leave this at joe's?

The past week Arizona has been so strong and cold hearted towards the brunette and now she felt like a straight up asshole, Callie deserved an apology and for what it's worth she was going to fight for her. She was holding a grudge over the brunette that she didn't even notice the paleness in her or the fact that she lost a lot of weight and had very dark bags under her eyes.

After making sure she was out of tears she fixed herself up and put everything back into the envelope, Making a b Line for the 4th floor, she ran to the door not bothering to knock. Looking at the bed it had fresh sheets and the blankets was folded. All the monitors was off but Callie wasn't supposed to leave till tomorrow.

"Where did go?" Arizona asked the nurse

"I don't know " One of the nurse says

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? HER ROOM IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DESK FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She yelled not caring about who was watching

"Robbins!" Bailey yelled. Grabbing her by the arm and leading her into the room that was callie's "Why the hell are you on my floor yelling at my nurses?"

"Where is she bailey!"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb where's Calliope! She wasn't supposed to leave till tomorrow!" Arizona yelled "I need to talk to her!" She almost broke down in tears

Bailey ignored the fact that Arizona has been reading the chart but could tell by her friends distress that it was important "First of all don't yell at me and Secondly She was discharged last night"

"Last night? Why?"

"I don't know why but-"

"I need to talk to her!" Arizona cried cutting bailey off. Before she can walk out Bailey grabbed her by the arm "Let me go! I need to go find her!"

"You won't find her" Bailey says softly "Her and her siblings was on their way to Miami last time I checked"

"Miami? Why? When Is she coming back?"

"I don't know, They just talked to the chief and hopped on a flight. Something about a family emergency"

Arizona broke down and Bailey luckily caught her "She has to come back, i need to talk to her" She sobbed

"She will come back, She'll be here before you know it" Bailey says softly

After a few minutes of crying Arizona stood up and wiped away her tears "Thank you, and Sorry for yelling at you and your nurses"

"I'll let it slide this time but do it again and We'll have a problem" Bailey says teasingly "You okay?"

"Yeah I just.."

"Go call her" Bailey says "Talk to her" With a squeeze on the shoulder she walked out leaving Arizona to compose herself.

Arizona decided to take a moment to find addison, she needed to know when Callie would be back. "Is here?"'

"Yes, but she's with a patient right now. Do you need anything ?"

"No No I'll just wait for her" Arizona says sitting down on one of the chairs. Looking down at the envelope she couldn't believe her actions.

Addison walked out of the exam room and see the blond in her waiting area "There are many other Neonatal Surgeons you know that right?"

Arizona's head snaps up ignoring the comment "Can I talk to you?"

"You've got 10 minutes before My next patient comes, Follow me" Addison sighs. Going to her office she watched as the blond was getting nervous "You can sit down you know"

"Right" Arizona says taking a seat

Addison notices the envelope and know exactly why she was here "You know and now you want to know when she's coming back?"

Arizona looks up and notice She was looking at the envelope "I know You don't owe me anything but I really need to talk to her"

"Why should I help you? You and your little friends kept attacking her left and right especially your best buddy Erica!" Addison spits "I've Held her every night of the week and tried, Tried to get her to eat or drink anything."

"You mean Mark and Teddy?" Arizona says

"Every chance they got they would give her some smart remark!"

"I..I didn't know really I didn't!" Arizona made a mental note to talk to the two later on today. "I Please, i just need to talk to her"

Addison noticed how broken the blond look but she needed to protect her best friend. "Did you even love her?"

Without missing a beat "Of course I did.. do. She means the world to me"

"Then why did you throw away the relationship like that? Why did you give her a cold hearted letter and left? Why would you-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Arizona says letting the tears fall "I don't know okay? I.."

"You what Arizona?"

"I let what people said get to me alright? I panicked and I didn't know what to do. But trust me when I say there isn't a day that goes by that I do regret what I did and the fact that She almost died the other day just makes me feel even worse."

"She's my best friend and The way you guys treated her made her think she wasn't good enough for the world, she thought this was god's way of telling her she wasn't worth it. Then Erica Said a few things that snapped Callie like a twig." Addison snaps. She stands and opens her door giving the blonde a moment to get the hell out of her office before she does it herself.

Arizona takes the hint and stands wiping away her tears. Before walking away she looks at Addison "I didn't know" She whispered and walked out without looking back

Addisons scoffs and ushers her new patient in trying to forget the blonde that just came in asking for forgiveness. She wasn't getting off the hook that easily especially her little friends.


End file.
